Onyx Angel
by STARR9781
Summary: "Why did you bring me here?" I asked before looking up at him."Because I need you."Angel Cavalcanti has unwillingly enterred the world of vampyres and n she survive it all and figure out the truth about the people she thought she could trust?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, you guys. This is my first fanfic for House of Night in particular that I'm actually keeping. Disclaimer: I do not own HON or its great characters. I do, in fact, own Angel and her family along with a few other guests you will meet later on in the story. I hope you enjoy. Also, you will find a picture of Aisha and some of the things from her story on my profile.**

** Angel's POV**

Now, some people usually tremble in fear when in the presence of pure evil then run like any other person. But not me. Angel Emarra Cavalcanti is too stubborn to follow rational thoughts. She's a badass with a bad attitude. She would never obey anyone's rules, even if it saved her life. Nope. I'm just too damn stubborn to run away from the giant raven in front of me. And when I say giant, I mean _giant_. It's the size of a full grown human man. Its dark feathers ruffle as it senses me. It turns at the speed of light and its bright red eyes lock with my hazel ones. His beak opens a little and a growl ripples in his chest as I stand there frozen. And I was just beginning to think Tulsa wasn't all that bad. It leaps at me and I jump sideways out of its line of fire. It bounces back and over to me before I can even think. I plant my back flat on the ground as he knelt over me closely. "What an intriguing girl you are," it hissed. "You do not run."

"Fuck off, you freak!" I yell, ignoring the slight pain in my back and torso. It smiles (at least it looks like a smile, but you can't tell from the beak) and hisses under its breath. A soft, hypnotizing chuckle echoes behind it and it turns to it automatically. I rise up off the ground on my elbows and look to where it is.

"My son, do not harm the girl." I see the outline of a well-defined man with big wings moving towards where I lay in the alley. I look up at the figure once he's close and…God he's gorgeous. He has thick midnight hair down his back, unbelievably tanned skin, gorgeous amber eyes and every ounce of his tall body was perfectly defined and muscled. He smiled down at me and his midnight colored wings fluttered out. "What is your name, girl?"

"Angel. Angel Cavalcanti," I answered, my accent becoming thicker as I yearned for this dude. Of course, evil must be gorgeous, right? "Who are you?" I said with as much venom I could manage, which actually was a lot, considering. He smiled wider and his eyes lit up.

"Kalona. I am immortal. You speak with a peculiar tongue."

"I'm from Rio De Janeiro." He nodded once and turned to his son.

"My son, you may go now." He turned back to me, a sickeningly sweet and gorgeous smile on his face. "She will not be harmed. She may be of use to us." The mutant birdman thing hissed in delight, making my stomach churn, and unfurled his wings before taking off into the sky. Kalona reached a hand out to me, but I didn't take it. I winced at the pain in my back as I tried to sit up myself. "You are hurt."

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious. I know that." He chuckled at my comeback and quickly scooped me up in his arms. "_Put me down_!" I hit his arm with all my strength, but to his arm, it probably felt like a light tap. He chuckled again before unfurling his wings.

"I would suggest you hold on unless you wish to fall to your death." I glared up at him.

"I'd rather die," I hissed. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Your choice. Such a stubborn girl you are." He took off and I quickly gripped my arms around his neck in a way that could choke him, though he didn't seem to mind. After I got over the fear of falling and dying horribly, I looked around to see what he saw. It was absolutely gorgeous. All the bright stars shining against the dark sky. The tall buildings below look better when you're above them. The cool night air blew my long brown hair back and soothed me to a great extent. We landed on a patio to a condo. The clear screen door had curtains drawn over it so no one could see inside, which scared me a little because I didn't know what _was_ inside. He pulled the door open and walked in before setting me on something that felt like a bed. A minute later, the lights were on and I got a better look at him. He was extremely tall and barefoot wearing only a pair of black jeans that went perfectly with his midnight hair and perfect bare chest. I noticed he was eyeing my neck and felt for something odd. Nothing. He took 4 long strides across the room and reached for something. I cringed and he grabbed the large ruby 'V' pendant that rested between my breasts and hung from a black chain. "What is the purpose of this?"

"It was my mother's. Her name is Victoria."

"She lives?" I nodded. "And your father as well?" I nodded again. "Together?"

"Happily married for 18 years with three children."

"Whom are?"

"Me, my older brother Luis and my younger sister, Morgana." He watches me for a while then drops the pendant. He stepped back a little before moving to a huge black dresser.

"This will be your room until further notice. I sleep down the hall. If you ever need anything, it is the last door n the right. Kitchen downstairs, you have your own ensuite bathroom and everything you could ever need and desire are in this condo." He tossed something at me and I immediately caught it. In my palm was a tiny key that was shaped like a heart at the top. "You shall see what that belongs to tomorrow. As for now, I want you to sleep. You are exhausted." He headed for the door and I panicked.

"Wait." He turned to me and waits for me to continue. I twist the key around and look down before looking him straight in the eyes. "Is your son coming back? He really creeps me out." A second passed before he threw back his beautiful head and laughed melodically.

"No, _bella_. He will not, if that is not what you wish. Now sleep." He left out and closed the door behind him. I sat there for a beat before getting a feel of my new room. It was humongous, especially for one person. The walls were painted a deep purple that glittered in the light with a black trimming. Four large black marble dressers lined different walls and a huge black and crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The patio doors had thick black curtains drawn shut with little crystals at the top. The floor was plush black carpeting that my feet sank into with every step. The closet was a huge walk-in bigger than the room itself filled with clothing and shoes of all colors, styles and brands. The bathroom was on the corner and was painted a gorgeous white with red trimming and black tiled floors. A huge red bath tub sat in a corner against a wall and had Jacuzzi bubble makers and a shower was on another wall beside a stack of black towels that sat on a rack between the red toilet and red sink. All types of products from hair to unmentionable necessities were lined up in a cabinet that closely resembled a tiny closet. Pictures of melodious, calming pictures hang on the walls and in the bedroom. Against the back wall was a humongous 4 post bed that looked much larger than a King sized bed. It had 4 black posts on each end and a draping hat was pulled back to expose the bed and its thousands of decorative purple and black pillows. I slipped out of the jeans, tank top and converse I'd been wearing and padded to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and ran myself a bath, adding a few soothing oils (lavender and olive) and some bubbles. I plugged my iPod up to the mini stereo that was sitting on a small round table and turned on the album my mother and I had created of me singing. I slip into the scorching hot water easily and become instantly relaxed.

** Kalona's POV**

There's something wrong. He should have allowed his son to have his way with the girl. He should have ignored those begging hazel eyes that captured him so easily. He knew his son wanted this girl in particular for a special reason, and he knew why. Her heart beat with a low flutter at the pace of a humming bird's wings, yet she was not afraid of him or his son. As if she would have accepted her death with open arms, even though her life hasn't even begun, yet. Her eyes lit up bright when he approached her and he knew he was not going to allow harm to come to her in any way, shape or form, even if it cost him his life. When he tried to help her up, her stubbornness was amusing along with her instant relief. He saw the relief in her eyes when he picked her up and removed her from his son's area. When he took off and her arms formed a vipe-like grip around his neck, he cringed at the abnormal warmth of her skin and the absolute beauty of her. Her perfect curves that were accentuated by her simple jeans and tank top. Her breast were soft and the perfect size for her flawless curves that rested under unbelievably smooth skin the color of brown sugar. Her long deep brown hair flowed in thick waves down her back and her angelic face was both innocent and cunning with full pouty lips, striking hazel eyes and extremely long eyelashes that cast a slight shadow over her eyes and brushed her smooth cheeks when she blinked. She was perfect in every way, and it was confusing. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone or anything in his entire lifetime including A-ya and Zoey Redbird. He imagined what it would feel like to hold her in his arms, her hypnotizing eyes gazing up at her as her soft body pressed against his. He closed his eyes tight and tried to erase the image, but that only made matters worse. He heard the bath begin to run and a low swishing before a low angelic voice filled the silence. It was her. It was her singing. He opened his eyes and laid back on his huge black bed, staring up at the ceiling. Two hours later, he heard the water being drained from the tub and the music cut off. Another hour later, he heard her low footsteps moving towards his room. There was a soft, unsure knock at the door.

"Kalona? Are you still awake?" she said in a low voice.

"Yes. Come in." The door opened slowly and she stepped inside in a pair of black shorts and a black camisole. Her hair was still wet and clung around her face, neck and back. She looked utterly breath-taking as her eyes searched the room. He watched her as she took unsure steps forward, her gorgeous legs glowing and her hips swaying slightly.

"This is nice, actually, considering everything is black." He smiled and her eyes met his. He was lost in a trance as she sat on the couch and picked up one of the many books he never read. She looked up at him, eyes filled with shock and amusement. "Wuthering Heights? Really?" He shrugged.

"I just picked it up."

"Hm. I wouldn't take you for the reading type. Being evil _must_ take up time." He chuckled and sat up slowly. "Um…I was just…"

"Yes…"

"Well, I…I wanted to ask you something." He nodded in encouragement and waited for her to speak. She smiled shyly and looked down at her hands. "Why didn't you let your… um…_son_ eat me or whatever it was he wanted to do?"

"You could be of use to me. You have heart. Courage. You did not fear my son and you do not fear me." She moved her hair behind her ear.

"Oh. Okay. That was all I wanted. But…how long am I supposed to stay here?"

"As long as you live…if you wish."

"Am I allowed to go out? You know…school, shopping, dances, clubs…all that good stuff?"

"Yes…if you would like to go to school, though, that may be a slight delayed option."

"Why? I'm already enrolled in one."

"Which one?"

"TSAS. Tulsa School of Arts and Science." He nodded and stood. "We have uniform, too. I could stop by my house to get them. My parents don't live here with me."

"Where do they live?"

"Back in Rio. I came here for school."

"Well, whom did you reside with?"

"No one. I lived in an apartment not far from the school. My parents paid for it. My dad couldn't leave. He's the governor of Rio."

"How old are you?"

"15."

"And you live alone?"

"_Lived_. And it was nothing major. I had the maid and cook. And the maid's daughter, Arabella. She was like my little sister. I wasn't fully lonely. Plus I had a dog named Blu. A big blue cane corso. He's my best friend. Um…could we go get him?"

"I'm not really a fan of animals."

"Please. I promise he'll be good. I'll keep him out of the way and take good care of him. I promise." He nodded and smiled.

"Fine. We shall go retrieve him tomorrow. As for now, I want you to sleep." She smiled bright and stood.

"Okay. Good night." She walked out the room and he had to stop himself from calling out to her; from begging her come back. Kalona laid on his bed for two hours, thinking of her. Her scent, her warmth, her curves, her eyes, her smile, her voice, it was all hypnotizing. He sat up and walked to the door. Swinging it open, he flitted down the hall to her room. He opened her door and slid in slowly. She lay on the bed, her body stretched out in a way that made her look peaceful. Her hair circled her gorgeous face and her eyes were closed. Her pouty lips were parted slightly and she looked like an angel. He moved and stood beside her. She stirred a little and moved her hair back from her face absently. Why did he feign to touch her, to hold her? She was an average girl with a bad attitude and an even worse temper. Yet, he couldn't keep away from her. He touched her cheek gently, allowing his fingers to brush her soft skin before pulling away. The moon shining a bright white light on her body, showed how it curved under the sheets. He stepped back and left out the room, trying to get as far away from her as possible. He opened the front door and took flight to the sky, the icy night air cooling him easily. He thought of her and he saw her the entire time.

vVv

** Angel's POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight shining faintly into the room. The smell of lavender lingered around the room mixed with the smell of cinnamon. I sat up and climbed out of bed. Stretching my limbs, I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower before dressing in a black mini skirt, a long sleeved red tee shirt, a pair of black fish net stockings and a pair of black combat boots. I untangled my hair and put on my eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss before walking downstairs. Kalona was nowhere to be found. There was a folded piece of paper on the counter in the kitchen. My name was written in neat cursive on the front. I opened it and read the paper. **I have gone out to handle important business. You may go out if you wish. There is a credit card in the drawer beneath this. Unlimited spending. I shall meet you when I am finished. I'll find you. **

** Kalona**

I opened the drawer and retrieved the card with a smirk. "Unlimited spending, huh? Kalona, you picked the wrong girl t tell that to." I grabbed that key from yesterday and twirled it around in my hands. Walking out the door, I found a bright candy apple red Corvette Stingray waiting at the door. "Nice," I purred. I climbed on and quickly started it up before speeding down the graveled pavement to the main road. I drove to the humongous outlet I didn't even know existed. Stores were everywhere. By the time I was finished, I had at least thirty bags. I was headed back to the car. I saw something out the corner of my eye and looked to see Kalona leaning against a huge spruce. He looked HOT. It should really be against the laws of nature for anyone, mortal or immortal, to be that hot. He's completely sexifide and he definitely knows it. I dropped the bags in the trunk before looking up at him as he approached.

"Good thing the card was unlimited. You took no time in taking me up on my offer," he said with a smile.

"You told the wrong girl she could basically have this card."

"Do you like the car?"

"I love it. It's gorgeous. Thank you, but…why are you doing all of this?"

"You intrigue me. You deserve everything you desire." I smiled and moved my hair behind my ear shyly. "Were those your mother's as well?"

"What?"

"The earrings. Were they your mother's?" I touched my ear and felt the ruby Victorian princess cut drop earrings my mother gave me that were passed down for generations.

"Yes. Well, they were passed down for generations." He nodded and leaned on the car. "I was about to head back. To the condo." He nodded and stood up before walking to the forest again to fly away, I guess. "Hey! Wanna race? Your wings against my car?" His laugh boomed, yet it was still hot.

"Your petty games make you that much more simple. But why not? It could do no harm. Ride along the side roads. No one drives them this late." I nodded and slid into the car. Starting it up, I grinned evilly. "Ready?" I nodded.

"GO!" I yelled as I sped off towards the condo. Driving through the side roads was extremely fun, especially going 95 mph. He surprisingly won, but I had a ton of adrenaline filled fun. I got out the car as Kalona landed on the ground just outside my door. He was extremely close to me and I backed into the car. His breath was hot against my skin and smelled of something sweet. It was enticing. I inhaled deeply and held it for a second then exhaled. "Um…I, uh…need to get my things out the trunk." He nodded and backed away. I moved to the trunk and gathered five bags while he grabbed the rest easily. "Thank you."

"I have a surprise for you. I believe you'll like it." I turned to him then hesitantly opened the door. "Give me the bags." I handed them to him and he nudged his head towards the stairs. I followed his direction and moved up the steps slowly. "Do not be afraid." I looked back at him and searched his eyes for recognition. I turned back and went up the stairs with more confidence. "Go to your room." I obeyed and opened the door to find Blu lying on the floor.

"BLU!" I yelled happily as he ran to me. I knelt down and hugged him as he licked my face. "Stop it, silly." He obeyed and sat down, his tail wagging furiously. I rubbed behind his ear and looked up at Kalona with a smile. "You did this for me?" He nodded. "Is this what you were up to all day?"

"Partially. It was rather hard to find where you lived once." I smiled and stood quickly, leaping into his arms and hugging him tightly. He hesitated before snaking his arms around my waist and hugging me closer. I could feel the change in the hug to something more intimate, but couldn't pull away. Both because I didn't want to and because his grip was too tight for me to willingly get loose. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me. I pushed against his chest in order to get away, but his grip only tightened.

"Um…Kalona, I don't think─"

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you know. I will care for you, Angel." My muscles locked and I was frozen. "You do not fear my power, you fear my feelings."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I can see it, Angel. Who hurt you?" I shook my head and pushed against him, fighting the tears that burned my eyes, forbidding them to fall. "Tell me who hurt you."

"Nobody. Nobody hurt me. Now let me go."

"Angel, you're lying. Tell me. You can trust me."

"Nobody hurt me!" I screamed and pushed him harder. His grip became like iron bars forcing me to him and the tears began falling.

"Angel, who hurt you?"

"Everybody! Everybody hurt me, okay! Why did you do this? Why did you help me? What do you want from me?" I screamed, tears streaking my face. I pushed away as hard as I could and he let me go. I fell backwards onto the floor and quickly stood back up. He was watching me with eyes I couldn't read. "Go away," I whispered as I climbed onto the bed and pulled my legs to my chest before wrapping my legs around them and burying my face in my knees. "Please." He moved towards me and I froze. He touched my arm lightly and I felt him sit beside me. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked before looking up at him. "Why did you save me?"

"Because I need you." That's the first time I heard those words and actually believed them. And they were coming from a complete stranger. Go figure.

**OKAY! Read & Review. Tell me what you think honestly. I'll greatly appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him in shock. "Who hurt you?"

"Everyone."

"How did everyone hurt you, Angel? Tell me everything."

"I didn't come here for school. My parents sent me here because I caused trouble. It was a form of punishment. I was actually supposed to be in a reform school in Europe. I went for a month, then left. Something happened that my supposed friend arranged to happen. I had to leave."

"What happened?"

"Just these guys were assholes. Anyways, my parents sent me here to live in an apartment and set me up to go to Montaery. I got a scholarship for singing and dancing. I've been here ever since. They bought Blu to keep me company and…as a guard dog. Those idiots were harassing me. I had to fight several times…alone. Blu started doing the work for me. He put two of them in the hospital and one in the ground. He isn't just a normal dog." As if on cue, Blu hopped up on the bed and rested his head in my lap. I rubbed his head gently with a smile. "He understands me. He's extremely smart…as if he's human. He has a sort of power; he knows when I'm in trouble. He knows who is planning on hurting me before anyone else does. And no matter how far away he is from me, he gets to me in a matter of seconds."

"Is that why you do not fear me or my children?" I nodded.

"If you were going to hurt me, Blu would've been here already. He would've been there yesterday when your…son was there before you came." I smiled down at Blu and he looked up at me. "I wish I'd had him before. My parents always took care of my sister and brother first. I was last. I fell in love. His name was Tulio. I was finally someone's first choice. I let him do whatever he wanted and he gave me everything. But he began to control me in ways that didn't seem healthy or natural. He hurt me in the most horrifying way possible. Isolated me from everyone until he was the only safe place. He was obsessed. When I tried to leave, he tried to kill me. My brother got there in time. He'd been looking for me because I'd been gone for weeks, staying with Tulio. I'd faintly told him about Tulio. He was the only person I trusted with my life. I knew he'd never hurt me. My trust grew stronger, but I became a completely different girl. I was a rebel, some said," I said with a smile and looked back up at Kalona. "That's when my parents sent me to Europe. Tulio was there. He must've had friends or something. But I don't understand it because…I was the only one that saw him. Luis told me that Tulio had died two weeks after the incident with me." I chuckled a little. "He thought I was crazy. That I was paranoid and he'd messed up my head so much, that I was seeing him, even after his death. But I began seeing many of them. Spirits, I mean. I can see earth-bound spirits and I help them crossover. That's why I'm not afraid of you. I've seen things much scarier than you. I've experienced things much scarier than you." He sat silently and his amber eyes went dark as he smirked.

"You speak to spirits?"

"Earthbound spirits. I…you don't believe me, do you?"

"No. I believe you. Very much, actually. So, you cannot bring spirits back…or humans?"

"Yes, I can. But I never will. I can't bring myself to do that." He watched me for a while and his eyes lightened again.

"I understand. I couldn't ask you to do that. There could be severe consequences."

"And I know a lot about consequences. I'm the queen of them. Capable of taking anything someone throws at me without hindrance or hesitation."

"Why is that?"

"Back in Rio, I was the one everybody wanted. The guys were dogs chasing behind me with their tails wagging and the girls were trying to hurt me because of that. Now, I wasn't much of a peaceful princess. I was rather prone of snapping back at the speed of light and going from 0 to 600 in a matter of seconds, but I never _started_ anything…I just ended it. I'm really quick-tempered, by the way."

"I'm sure I can handle you, Angel." I stared at him for a second and paused with rubbing Blu's head.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded and waited. "What would you do to get to me? What would you say to have your way?" His eyebrows formed a line in confusion.

"Where did that come from?"

"Animosity. I don't really trust you. You may not physically hurt me, but verbally or emotionally, those are two completely different things."

"Well, it depends. If my goal were to use you, then I would gain your trust and make you feel like this is the only place you are safe."

"But…isn't that your goal? To use me for whatever your plans are? That's what you told me and that's what you told your son."

"I have changed my mind. Yes, you may be of use, but that is not my reason for keeping you here."

"Then what is it?" I asked skeptically, not believing him.

"I do not know. You intrigue me so. I do not know what my plans are." I sat then snapped my head up to look at him, my gaze menacing.

"You know what I think? I think you know exactly what you're keeping me here for! You're just not stupid enough to tell me what it is because you know I'll leave the instant you tell me! Well, listen, Kalona, I don't quite like being used or played and as I've told you already, I'm highly flammable, and I will burn you to ashes if I find out you're lying to me right now, do I make myself crystal clear?" He stared at me in shock then nodded slowly. "Good. Now, please leave. I want to sleep and I'd rather not have you in here when I'm doing so because I can't trust you." He stood and walked out, closing the door behind him. Slipping into the shower and quickly changing into a silk black night gown, I thought of what his motives could be. I tried thinking of positive ones, but they always somehow turned into something bad. I sat on the edge of my bed and brushed my hair gently. "What do you think, Blu?" I asked him as he moved to sit by my feet. He laid his head on my knee and huffed. "Bark if you think he's got good intentions." He barked once and watched me with crystal blue eyes much too intelligent to belong to a dog. "Huff if you think there are bad ones, too." He huffed and I smiled. "I thought so, too. Good and bad. I agree." I flipped my hair over my shoulders as I finished brushing them and pulled it up into a ponytail before flicking off my light and climbing into bed. Blu hopped up beside me and laid down at the end of the bed. "Nitey-nite, Bluey." He gave a mini bark before I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

_Everything was more lifelike than anything I'd ever seen. It was all bright, green and fresh. I looked around with a smile, though I was confused. _

_"I see you like my home," an angelic voice said behind me. I turn to see a beautiful woman with a white glow on her. She was absolutely freaking gorgeous! _

_"Uh, yeah. It's beautiful." _

_"I'm Nyx, goddess of the night. It is so very nice to meet you, Angel." _

_"How did you know my name?" _

_"I have been watching you, daughter. You are very talented. You use your gift to help others, instead of using it to destroy. My fallen warrior, Kalona, on the other hand, has a mixed mindset. He has ideas of destruction, then something odd happens that has to do with you, and he forgets it. He has gravely incompetent emotions for you that have no likeness to any of the others he has loved, even me. You must try to change him. The one he was once in love with, Zoey Redbird, no longer holds him. He is yours now. Change him, Angel. Lead him back to me." _

_"How do I do that?" _

_"Love. Kindness." _

_"Um…not to burst your bubble, your graciousness, but love and kindness aren't really my thing. I work more along the lines of persuasion, manipulation, ya know." She smiled and I gaped at her beauty. _

_"And I'm aware as to why. You barely believe in love, let alone abide by it. You must try to change him, regardless. In any way you think will be successful." I shrugged and nodded. _

_"Okay. I can do that for you. It was very nice meeting you, Nyx. And thank you for bringing me into your home. It's beautiful." She nodded and started to disappear. I could feel him before he even touched me. "_

_Awaken, my daughter. Kalona is solely forbidden from entering my realm. He needs you." I obeyed. _My eyes fluttered open and I found Kalona sitting beside my head watching me. I sighed in restfulness and turned towards him.

"Good morning," I said with a small smile. His eyes glinted then they returned to normal.

"You're going to school. I have your uniforms." I looked away from his face and began tracing along the veins in his forearm and hand.

"Tell me about your banishment." He tensed and I glanced up at his face. His eyes were grave and now had a growing dark shadow around them. "Relax. I don't judge. I'm not particularly fit to judge anyone, you know."

"I don't…you have to get ready for school." I sat up and cocked my head to the side a little. "No. You can't miss school." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. You could care less about me going to school. You'd rather I not, but it's what I want." He narrowed his eyes and I smiled. "Okay," I said with a laugh. "If I get out of your hair for the 8 ½ hours I'll be in school, will you promise to tell me about it later and keep that promise?" He pondered it and sighed in defeat.

"Yes." I beamed and stood up.

"Yay! I can't believe you just let a 15 year old bribe you that easily." I grabbed a ponytail holder off of my dresser and scurried off into the bathroom to get ready. Three hours later, I came out wearing my silk black robe over a pair of matching green Victoria Secret underclothes. My hair was perfectly straightened from its stubborn curls, my eyeliner and lip gloss were done to perfection and I smelled of warm vanilla. I moved to my closet and searched for my uniforms, but they were nowhere to be found. I searched the rest of the room, but still came up with nothing. I tied the strings of my robe tight around my waist and padded down to Kalona's room. He wasn't there. I slowly walked down the million stairs that formed a box version of an **S****. **I found nothing but an extremely nice foyer, a huge and fancy kitchen, a small library, the front door and a dining room. I rushed upstairs and walked back to his room. His patio door was open. I walked out onto the patio and searched the skies. I found something with black wings, but it damn sure wasn't Kalona. A pair of bright red eyes set on me and a sneer pulled at the beak as the man-sized raven hopped off the roof. I backed away back inside and he followed me. "Where is Kalona?" I asked, trying my hardest to sound braver than I felt. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Blu wasn't in here trying to kill the damned thing, but it's kinda hard to stay calm when there's a huge black raven with red eyes the size of a full grown man moving towards you with an evil sneer. I felt my heart begin to pump quickly, but Blu wasn't here, so this bird thing must not want to hurt me…though he seemed pretty convincing. My back hit the door and he smirked.

"My father is gone. He has taken your pet with him." My eyes widened as I felt my heart crash. I was about to be hurt…Blu just wasn't here to let me know that. Oh shit.

**Kalona's POV**

This insolent dog won't stop barking and trying to run. He knew there was a reason he didn't like animals. He grabbed the dog's leash tighter and yanked it. This is what happens when he tries to please a woman. He gets dragged all around the city looking for a spot for the damned thing to relieve itself then it goes berserk and tries to get away. Kalona growled, losing his patience and the dog growled back, staring at him with annoyance and slight urgency. Kalona sighed in anger then the dog's blue eyes locked with his and he was in a trance. He saw Angel. _Her silver eyes filled with fear and tears that streaked down her cheeks. She was backed against the wall crying. _

"_Please! Please, just stop! Let me go!" His son appeared then in front of her, his body pressed to hers. He smiled. _

_"Now, why on earth would I do that?" he hissed before tearing away her robe. She screamed, then his son was on the ground shaking spasmodically. Her eyes widened as she stared at him. Another person stepped over his body and smirked at Angel. He had curly black hair cut short, red eyes and an evil sneer. _

_"Angel. You have no idea how much I've missed you." He touched her cheek gently, lovingly. She froze and cringed a little. _

_"Tulio? You're…you're alive." _

_"Not necessarily, love. I'm actually the living dead…undead."_ The vision disappeared and Kalona growled before allowing the dog to run towards the condo. Kalona moved out of human eyes and shot up into the sky in rage before flying to the condo. He and the dog arrived at the same time. Kalona entered through his room and found Angel balled up in by the door with her legs pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her head buried in her knees as she cried. He knelt beside her and touched her arm.

"He left," she said in a low voice. "Please don't ever take Blu away from me. He knows how to take care of himself." She looked up at him, her face streaked with tears and her eyes were reddening. She quickly grabbed hold of his shirt and placed her face into his chest before moving closer and fully burying herself in him, her body curling with his. He was unsure at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her. He never comforted anyone. He was usually the one who caused pain. He had never been gentle with anyone aside from Nyx, A-Ya and Zoey, and even they couldn't compare to this. He touched her as if she was a priceless fragile object that even the slightest touch would break her. She began whimpering again and he pulled her closer. Why was he feeling like this so quickly? With Nyx, it was automatic because you automatically love her because she is your goddess, A-Ya was beautiful and reminded him of Nyx, and Zoey is the reincarnate of A-Ya and has qualities of Nyx, so that makes easy sense, but Angel is nothing like Nyx or A-Ya or even Zoey. She's stubborn and quick-tempered and it takes a lot to scare her. What is it about this utterly disrespectful girl who can't keep her mouth shut long enough to spare her own life? "Why did you take him?"

"Humans do so to relieve the dog. I was doing the same."

"You took him out to use the bathroom…even though you have no idea how to handle a dog, let alone a special one like Blu?" He shrugged slightly and she looked up at him, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "You know, for an evil immortal**/**fallen warrior, you're a big sweetheart." He narrowed his eyes and she snuggled back into his chest. "That doesn't affect me, ya know."

"Really?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Not even the slightest. I only have one major fear."

"And what is that?"

"Being forced to wear the color pink or white." She gave a faux shiver of disgust and Kalona's laugh boomed.

"Out of all the things to fear, you fear a color."

"No. Not just _a_ color. _Pink _and _white_." She sighed and began tracing his veins like she'd done earlier that morning. "You know, now would be a good time to tell me about your banishment." Kalona tensed and his veins popped out more, causing her to look up at him.

"I said later."

"It _is_ later. Why not now? What's wrong with right now?"

"I didn't give a specific day of later. I could mean days, weeks, months, years even decades or centuries from now." She froze and her eyes grew dark.

"Well played," she said in a stone-like voice as she pushed away from him and walked out the room with the dog following behind. "And where the hell are my uniforms?" she screamed angrily. Kalona smirked and rose to get her the uniforms that were in his room. He retrieved them and took them to her. She snatched them out of his hand and slammed the door in his face after a sarcastic 'thank you'.

**Angel's POV**

I cannot believe he really played me like that. When I said later, I meant later today, not years from now. I might be dead by then, and between his bird boy son and Tulio coming back, that's not really a farfetched thought. I looked down at my uniform lain across my bed. A pleated gray skirt that stopped just above my knees and a red polo shirt with the school logo on it. I slipped it on along with a pair of dark shear stockings and a pair of black combat boots. I put on my ruby earrings and my 'V' necklace before grabbing a coat and walking downstairs. Kalona was in the kitchen pacing, but stopped when I entered. His eyes traveled from my face to my feet and back slowly. I felt myself blush and mentally slapped myself. I was being the biggest pussy in the history of pussies. I had been ever since he'd brought me to this damned condo. It'd only been 3 days and already I'd cried my eyes out twice and shared basically my entire life story. And to top it all off, he'd seen what changes my emotions. Fear, anger, pain. And I hated that he knew what to do to affect me. He also knew how to make me happy, which could easily be used for manipulation. I should know. Manipulation is my thing, you know. I made an effort to glare at him as I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and slam the fridge shut. His face was unreadable, but his eyes lit up with amusement. "I'm leaving. Blu!" I called. He came jogging down the steps much too gracefully for a 150 pound pure muscle dog that stands 4'11'' tall. He moved to my side and I rubbed his head and grabbed an apple off the table where a bunch of fruit sat in a glass bowl. So cliché, but whatever. I pivoted and walked towards the door with Blu right behind me. Kalona grabbed my arm and Blu spun around and growled ferociously, his razor teeth flashing bright white. Kalona ignored Blu's warning and I turned to face him quickly, glancing down at his hand on my arm then up to his face.

"Are you upset?"

"Kalona, let go of me."

"I assume that is a yes. I don't want you to be upset, Angel."

"Well, I want you to tell me about your banishment, but we don't always get what we want, now do we?" He smirked and in one swift motion I couldn't keep up with, he yanked me forward and I slammed into his chest. I tried to replay everything in my mind as he slipped his arms around my waist and traced his finger up and down my spine. Now, if you were in the arms of an extremely hot, cocky, sexifide guy who you notice just so happens to be a perfect fit with your body as you are wrapped in his strong arms, what would you do? Me? Well, I just stared in his face like a big idiot and froze like a statue. But, I'm an idiot, so I have an excuse. Right? He smiled and moved his face close to mine until his lips were centimeters from mine. I sucked in a breath, parted my lips and closed my eyes, waiting for the kiss that I knew would make my knees weak.

"Are you still upset?" he whispered in a knowing voice.

"Y-yes," I whispered, my voice trembling. He kissed the corner of my mouth softly.

"How about now?"

"Kalona…please…don't."

"Kiss me." I hesitated then shook my head.

"No."

"What?" He looked stunned at my rejection, which gave me a huge boost of much needed confidence.

"I said…no." He furrowed his eyebrows and watched me. I pushed away from him and almost made it out of his grip, but he tightened his arms and pulled me close again before crushing his lips to mine. As expected, I was a wimp and my knees gave out on me. He tightened his arms more to hold me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers laced into his thick black hair and gripped. I forced my body closer and his head closer, deepening the kiss and making it almost impossible for him to move away. I began slipping down. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me up, forcing my legs around his waist. I gasped for air as we pulled away for all of 2 seconds before our lips were connected again. He moved to my neck and began kissing my throat.

"Ka…Kalona. I have to go." He smiled and gave one breathed laugh.

"No you don't. Stay with me," he mumbled against my skin.

"I can't. I have to go. Stop."

"No. You don't want to leave me." My cell phone rang and I leaned back to break our contact, which didn't work because he just moved forward.

"Kalona, stop. I have to answer the phone and I have to go." He ignored me and I loosened my legs from around his waist. He slammed me against the wall and gripped my waist tight before crushing his lips to mine in a kiss that made my knees buckle and I slumped on the wall. It was like the time I took a hammer and smacked a girl in school with it, leaving her with a damaged skull and a really bad concussion. She almost died. Almost. I pushed against his chest, and suddenly he wasn't on me anymore. I heard a loud crashing sound, then my mind registered that he was lying across the room and there was a huge dent in the wall. My eyes widened and I looked at Blu for confirmation. He gave a low bark that meant he was just as clueless as me and cocked his head to the side a little. I turned back to Kalona and he was getting up. "What did I do?"

"I don't know…but we're not going to find out. Get your phone, go to school." He grabbed my phone, but it crumbled in his hand.

"Kalona! Why would you do that?" I yelled as I snatched the remains from his hand. "Do you know how fucking much this shit cost! Have you lost your fucking mind? I really hope you plan on buying me a newer and better phone because if not, I am going to kill you in the most torturous fucking way I can think of! And just a heads up, I'm not too right in the head, so I can think of billions of fucking ways! What the hell is your prob─" He kissed me again, silencing my angry rant. A few sweet moments later, he pulled away. I glared at him and looked down at my phone in a pout. "Dude, that credit card is _so_ mine and I'm using it to buy a new phone." I tossed the phone onto the table not far away and grabbed my backpack as I hurried out the house with Blu right behind me before he could do anything else to make me fall. I opened the door for Blu to get in then slid into the cool car and started it before driving in the direction my built-in GPS gave me to get to my all-girls charter school. When I arrived, it was in the middle of first period. I climbed out and Blu hopped out after me. I checked myself in my window before walking up the path to the school. As I entered the warm building, I couldn't help but smile as memories flooded back to me. Damn, I really missed this place. I followed my routine way to get to my first period class and smiled as I opened the door slowly. My teacher, Miss Berish, turned in my direction as I stepped into the classroom. Everyone gasped then erupted in applause, shocking me. Well, I _had_ been gone for about a month on a break away from everyone. I didn't know I would be missed this much…nah, I'm just joshing ya! I knew I would be terribly missed because without me, this school is completely dead. I moved to Miss Berish's desk where she stood getting notes for the lecture she was in the middle of.

"Well, Miss Cavalcanti, so nice of you to join us again. Are you well?"

"Yes. Just a minor migraine." She smiled and motioned me to my seat. I moved to it and my acquaintance, Lira, turned to me with a small smile before returning her attention to the lecture. I don't have friends here. I have acquaintances and associates. I don't get close to anyone due to the fact that I don't really plan on being here long. Plus, I have a hard time trusting people. Once class was over, I was ambushed by everyone with questions of my MIAism. By the time I'd gotten to my locker, I'd shooed them all off.

"Wow. Angel Cavalcanti and her groupies," a deep musical voice said behind me in amusement and I turned to see super hot bad-boy/nerd/player/Mr. Popular, Blaine Perez, who goes to MCSAB. I gave him a quick look-over then turned back to my open locker, hiding my swoon easily and seeming unfazed by his presence.

"Oh, hey. It's Blaine, right?"

"Really? 'It's Blaine, right'? You're not sure?" I turned to him and gave a longer look-over before turning back again.

"No. Am I supposed to be?"

"Kinda."

"Didn't get the memo. What's up?" I asked as I looked down at my binder and adjusted the papers in it. He slammed his hand onto the door of my locker and closed it. His body was extremely close to the point that I felt his cool breath on my neck and the hairs on the back of it stood up as a silent, unnoticed shiver ran up and down my spine. He slid over and leaned onto the locker next to mine.

"Why are you so…nonchalant?" I looked at him, my perfect eyebrows furrowed.

"Am I supposed to be anything else?"

"Maybe a little stunned that I came to see you. _Me_. Blaine Perez, came to see _you_, a sophomore with a bad attitude." I rolled my eyes and switched my weight to my right leg.

"Look, Blaine, you're cute and you may be a nice guy way, way , _way_ deep down inside, but I'm really not interested." He smiled then and I was wondering if he was mentally ill.

"Ah. That's what it is. You have heard of me…just not good things." Well, damn. How did he know that? Maybe he's a psychic mind-reader, too. "Angel, you shouldn't believe everything you hear and you definitely shouldn't judge. I was told a lot about you that turns out to be completely wrong."

"Like…?"

"I was told you were a bitch, you glared at everything, you were a bitch, you thought you were better than everybody, you were a bitch, you liked attention at all times, you were a bitch, you talked a lot of shit…shall I continue?" I shrugged and looked away from him. "But none of that is true. You're not a bitch, you just speak your mind, you only glare at nonsense, you don't think you're above anyone, you just carry yourself like a smart, independent and respectable girl, you're not attention hungry, you're just overly fed with it, you don't bitch, you're just stubborn and you talk shit about things that make no sense."

"How is it possible to be hot, a nerd and a player?" He grinned and shrugged.

"Just a gift. So tell me, Angel, what are your own thoughts of me so far? Not what you've been told and not what others think. I want your opinion. That's the only one that counts." I gave a breathed scoff/laugh.

"Cute. Really?" He nodded and I sighed. "Uh, I don't really have any. You're cute, funny, a total nerd, completely full of yourself and an objection to nature."

"Objection to nature?"

"Yes. You can't be Mr. Popular and be the biggest nerd at MCSAB. It just doesn't work that way." He laughed and moved a stray strand of hair from my face. "So, did you just come see me to see if the rumors were true or were there other intentions? Because if not, you can go now." He watched me for a second then smiled.

"There were other intentions. I was hoping you would give me a chance to show you that I'm not just a conceited, stuck-up asshole."

"I never said─"

"You didn't have to. I know that's what you thought. Am I wrong? If I'm wrong, tell me." I smiled, impressed.

"You're good at that mind-reading thing."

"So, is that a yes on my chance?" I thought about it and was about to say yes, then remembered Kalona. There was no way in hell he was going to be fine with me going out with another guy after that little incident this morning, and I'm not talking about the unknown happenings of me pushing him across the room or the phone crushing. But, technically, he did say I could do whatever I wanted, basically…

"Yes." His face lit up like a five year old on Christmas.

"Great! Friday?" I nodded and he kissed my hand. "See you then. Pick you up at seven."

"You don't even know where I live, Romeo."

"Yes I do. I was at every party you threw. I could get to your house blindfolded and handcuffed," he called as he headed to the exit. I shook my head and turned back to my locker to see a piece of paper stuck to my locker. On it was Blaine's cell number.


	3. Chapter 3

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

voldyismyfather

Marine76

IamCattiCandi

Katie-lynxxx

TheHunter9

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!

See you in .net

Save .net


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, fanfic lovers. Okay, so…yeah, I haven't been updating lately, but I've been busy with work. But, I have been working on this chapter for quite some time and finally am putting it up. So, here you go!**

"Angel! Wait up!" I turned to see Lira running towards me. I was about to get in the car and drive to the condo, but she just held me up.

"Oh, hey, Lira. What's up?"

"So, I heard that you had a special visitor today by the name of Mr. Blaine Perez," she said with a smirk.

"Well, damn. Word travels fast around here. I should've known. Gossip High is the nickname. But, yeah, so?"

"'But, yeah so'? Really, Angel? Blaine is the hottest guy at MCSAB! How could you not be psyched that he came to see you?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess it's just some weird functioning in my brain."

"Well, what happened?"

"He asked me out, I said yes, and now we're scheduled to go out. And, speaking of going out, I have to go. I need to go to the phone store and get a new phone fast then hurry home to Blu." I unlocked the car doors and opened the door as she gasped. I looked back at her with a questioning look and she eyed my car.

"This is yours?"

"Yeah. My dad bought it for me. Need a lift?"

"No. My mom's picking me up." She glanced over my shoulder. "There she is." I turned to see her mom sitting in the silver Honda Civic. She rolled down the window and smiled.

"Hello, Angel."

"Hi, Mrs. Carey. How are you?"

"I'm well. Listen, you must come over and have dinner or a girls' day with Lira one day. I feel you two don't hang out really."

"I'd love to, Mrs. Carey."

"Great. You have her number, right?" I nodded. "Good. C'mon, Lira. You have a hair appointment and we cannot be late." She hugged me and winked.

"This Blaine conversation isn't over, Angel. Later."

"Later, dude." I slid into the car and drove out of the lot. Now, you may be wondering how a 15 year old has a car, let alone can drive it, but, when you've been in as many dire situations that require immediate get-aways as I have, then you'd be an expert driver, too. I drove to a phone store, got a new, much better one with all the same information, went shopping for clothes again then drove to the condo reluctantly. Thankfully, Kalona wasn't there, but Blu was lying on the porch with a key under his paw. Why was he sitting outside and it was almost dark out? He stood as I walked over and lifted his paw for me to get the key. I rubbed his head lovingly with a smile then, using common sense, used the key to unlock the door and opened it slowly. Blu trotted upstairs for god knows what and I noticed a note sitting on the table. I picked it up and read it aloud. "My son will be visiting later. Do not be afraid. He is not like the others. He will be there to check on you and to do something for me. I will see you when I get there. Kalona." I sat down at the kitchen island. "Well, then. What can I do for the next few hours? Huh, Kalona? Did you even think how bored I would be?" I said aloud with a huff. I heard a car driving on a pavement outside and a car door open and close as someone walked to the door. It opened and there stood a man with dark tanned skin wearing a navy tee shirt, dark jeans and navy sneakers. He had long thick black hair in a braid down his back and dark eyes. I watched him and he watched me. "Well, are you going to come in and shut the door or just stand there and have a staring contest with me?" I finally said, growing impatient and annoyed by the silence. He stepped in and shut the door before walking into the kitchen just as Blu gracefully trotted down the steps and over to my side. "And you are…?"

"Rephaim. I'm─"

"Kalona's son, I know. You don't look like the others. Why aren't you a disgusting bird thing like them?"

"A long story with much confusion."

"You were one of them and evil, but you turned good and this is your reward?" I guessed. His eyes widened and he nodded. "Not very confusing. It's common sense."

"You are a smart one. Angel, right?" I nodded. "Nice to meet you. Do you know why I'm here?" I nodded again. "Good. I'll be upstairs." I shrugged and he walked upstairs. After about thirty minutes, he came back downstairs. I was sitting in the living room watching Ocean's Eleven and texting Blaine. "Are you happy here?" I turned to him and shrugged.

"I guess. I'm not complaining, so…I guess so." He nodded and moved to me, taking a hesitant seat on the couch opposite mine. "Are you going into interrogation mode, because, if so, I'm gonna need some food and a good drink laced with a little Vodka, if you don't mind."

"No, I'm not interrogating you. I just want to be sure you're okay. Plus, my father wanted me to stay here until he returned."

"You actually claim him? Wow. That's a shocker. I sure as hell wouldn't."

"Why not? He's an all powerful immortal that can give you anything you desire."

"So. He's evil. Not that I have anything against evil. He _did_ save my life from that disgusting bird thing that he calls his _son_, but who'd want an evil father. You'd eventually lose him because all the good guys would find some kind of way to kill him or something. Like on movies and cartoons. The bad guys always lose."

"That's television, Angel. Not reality."

"But, think about it. They got the idea from somewhere. It didn't just come from the pits of their imagination. They had to had heard or saw something that caused this thinking. Plus, they put it in every movie, show, cartoon, game, whatever. Meaning, it has to be real. Ghost whisperers and people who can communicate with the dead, I honestly believe in them, since I can talk to earthbound spirits myself. Vampires. I know they exist, too. I doubt they're like the stupid Twilight ones or the evil blood sucking demons of the night that go on horrible rampages and burn in the sun, but I think they do exist. Werewolves, I'm a little iffy about them, due to the fact that there are so many different kinds they make up. Some that talk and walk on two legs, the Twilight kind that just turn into huge regular wolves, etc. Do you understand my argument?" He smiled and nodded slightly, casting his attention onto my buzzing phone. I sent a quick text back to Blaine before looking at the TV. Rephaim and I talked a little more before I fell asleep sometime around one in the morning. I felt someone lift me up in their arms and my eyes fluttered open to see Kalona. "Where were you?" I asked in a groggy voice. Looking shocked, he looked down at me then smiled.

"Visiting my son to be sure he was not truly harmed by that insolent boy."

"Is he okay?"

"He will live."

"You know, I'd rather not have you touching me so soon after you've touched those bird things. I'd feel a lot better if Rephaim was carrying me." He chuckled a little.

"Rephaim has returned home. He will revisit you tomorrow at the same time. If you wish for him to." I nod sleepily.

"I like his company. He's nice. How are the two of you related?" Another chuckle. Well, isn't he tickled tonight. Well…this morning, to be exact.

"He favors his mother."

"What about the others? I mean, yeah, you have wings, but they're _completely_ different from you and I'm sure their mothers don't look like _that_. You _have_ to have better taste in women than _that_. I mean, c'mon. You desire my company, so you've got to only have the best." This time he laughed loudly as we entered my room. Blu rose from the couch and moved towards the bed. Kalona laid me down under the big purple comforter and moved to the door as Blu hopped up beside me. "Thank you, ya big sweetheart." He flashed me a smile before walking out and shutting the door. I closed my eyes and fell asleep and woke up to a loud thump, a crash and a lot of yelling. I can instantly identify Kalona's booming voice, but the other is a screeching girl. I'm not sure who she is. I decide to ignore it and close my eyes again. I hear stomping up the steps then my door swings open.

"Oh, but you're all alone, Kalona? Do I look stupid to you? I knew it!" the girl screeched in a ridiculously high-pitched voice. I open my eyes and find a blonde girl that looks like a Malibu Barbie wannabe. She could easily pass for the life-sized version. She has clear alabaster skin, pin straight blonde hair down her back pulled up in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, a thin body with humongous boobs and butt that were _DEFINITELY_ not natural and ridiculously long and gorgeous legs. She wore a black mini skirt and a shirt that looked two sizes too small the way her boobs burst from them. Um…okay, honey, your boobs actually go _in_ your shirt. She's glaring between Kalona and I and Kalona looks about ready to snatch her up by that perky little ponytail of hers and toss her right out on her fake ass. "So, who is she, Kalona? Huh? Who the hell is she?" Okay, all this screeching is beginning to get annoying. I sigh and roll my eyes as I sit up. Moving to another room will do me some justice because this one just got really crowded. I climb off the bed and walk out.

"If you need me, Kalona, I'm sleeping in your room. She's too loud and I'm too tired." She growls and stomps to me. She pushes me in the back and I stumble forward. I turn around just as she goes to push me again and move to the side, making her stumble. I push her away from me then continue down the hall. She grabs my arm tight and pulls me, scratching me with her nails. Bad idea. I swing at her faster than she could blink, slapping her face hard, solid and perfect, and she looks at me like I've lost my mind. My hand really stings, so I know her face hurts 50 times worse. To prove my point, her cheek turns red instantly. She grabs her bright red cheek and stares at me. Kalona freezes and stares in shock too. The loud pop of the slap registers in my mind as the echo still lingers through the still hall.

"Have you lost your mind? You hit me!" she shrieks, freaking out completely.

"Then keep your hands off of me." I turn around again and walk towards Kalona's room, ignoring all the screeching and cursing she does as she follows me. I've been called a bitch and worse several times by many, so little, immature stuff like that doesn't faze me. She seriously needs to step up her game if she wants a reaction out of me. As if reading my mind, she pushes me again, and this time, I fall on all fours. That's it. It's over now.

"That's right! I pushed you down! Now what?" I stand and she steps in my face and tries to push me again. As soon as she goes to put her hands on me, I grab one wrist and twist it all the way around. The cracking of her bones twisting makes me smirk. She screams out in pain and I punch her in the stomach before pushing her down. I kick her in the chest twice, then turn around and walk away to Kalona's room. He's still standing there, more shocked than before. I shut the door, climb in Kalona's bed, and fall asleep, really ignoring the girl's screams.

I wake up to Kalona stroking my cheek gently. Two months of being here and already, I've got him hooked. It's so obvious to see how sprung he is, whether he admits it or not, which he has solidly chosen not to. I smile and open my eyes, immediately meeting his. They're filled with something that I've been seeing a lot lately, but haven't been able to figure out. He smiles back after a while and moves my stubborn curls from my face.

"Good morning, hotness," I say, calling him the name I've grown to calling him all the time when I'm happy or neutral.

"Good morning. Get up. Get dressed. I have something for you." I brighten up even more and play with a piece of his midnight hair.

"Really? What is it?"

"A surprise." I roll my eyes and get up, walking to my room. I quickly shower and get dressed in a pair of white denim floral shorts, a white Wilfred dance hall blouse, a salmon colored Chloé classic cropped blazer and a pair of tan ballet flats. I straightened my hair and applied an eye liner, mascara and lip gloss before grabbing a pink Vince Camuto cross-body purse and a rose gold mixed chain necklace and walking out the room. Blu walked from down the hall to me.

"Hey, _compañero_," I said as I rubbed his head.

"Angel?" Kalona called from downstairs. I walked down with Blu right behind me to where Kalona stood in the living room. He eyed me and I pretended not to notice.

"Hey. Can I eat first? I'm starving." He looked back up to my face and smirked.

"We'll get you something while we're out. Come on." I noticed his wings were gone. I moved behind him and touched his now clear back. Not a scar or scratch there. I ran my hands over his back and down to his waist before sliding my arms around it and resting my head on his back.

"Where'd your wings go?" I whispered, enjoying the feel of holding him and knowing I had him hooked.

"I retracted them. We cannot go out with my wings."

"But you always do."

"And you never liked it. You know that automatically scares people." I smiled. He's doing things to make me happy.

"Well, I don't want you to change yourself for me. Just because I don't like it doesn't mean you have to change it."

"It does." I sat and thought about it for a second. He'd been changing a lot lately. For one, he started taking Blu out every day for a walk. He stopped having his nasty looking sons over here and Rephaim always kept me company when he was gone because I didn't like being alone. He gave me the car and credit card, making it permanently mine, and even started wearing shirts. Come to think of it, his wings had been gone for some time now because he always wore shirts when we went out. The staring didn't stop, though, because, well, Kalona has to be the hottest thing on the planet and he's super tall, especially to me. Whenever I hinted at something I liked, it magically appeared. No wonder. He was trying to make me as happy as possible. Question is…why?

"Well…thank you." I released him and he turned to face me, that same look in his eyes. It started getting a little scary. I hugged him again, feeling all warm inside like one of those lame blondes on the stupid chick flicks every director seems intent on making, resting my head on his rock hard abdomen. "You're such a big sweetheart. I don't think I can take your anger and "evilness" seriously anymore." He chuckled and snaked his arms around my waist slowly. "_Sooo_…what's my surprise?" He laughed louder and let me go before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door. "What is it? What is it?"

"Close your eyes." I obeyed, beaming. He led me outside and stood me still. "Open them." I obeyed and found an amazing gold motorcycle with black and silver flames over it. I gasped and stared at it.

"Is this for me?" He nodded and I leaped up and wrapped my arms around his neck before kissing him. My mood was just overwhelmed and happy and just straight-up bubbly. The weird thing, though is how quickly Kalona changed that mood from what I was feeling to what he was feeling. And you don't want to know what _he_ was feeling. It's pretty obvious, though, so.… Someone cleared their throat and I slid down to the ground, but kept my arms around Kalona, only turning to see Rephaim smiling with a pretty girl with short curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She reminded me of a little girl as she smiled brightly at me. She wore a pair of jeans, a casual dark green button down and a pair of brown cowboy boots. I smiled back and completely released Kalona and turned all the way around. I went to hug Rephaim and stuck my hand out to the blonde girl. "Hi. I'm Angel."

"I know. I'm Stevie Rae." She ignored my hand and hugged me tightly like we'd known each other our entire lives. When she pulled away, I was shocked, but hid it. "Rephaim has told me so much about you. I'm a little jealous. He adores you," she said jokingly with a smile. He pulled her to his side by her waist. It was clear to see that he loved her. He adored her. "Hi, Kalona."

"Stevie Rae," he said with a nod. I looked at him and he smiled, reaching his hand out to me. I moved back to him and he leaned his face down to my ear. "Stevie Rae wishes to accompany you today while Rephaim and I speak. Is that alright?" he said in a low tone so only I could hear.

"Of course. Where exactly are we going anyway?" He handed me the credit card and smiled. I don't think he realizes that eventually, shopping will be the least thing I want to do. It's already getting old, and that's not like me, which means that I've been shopping too much. I took it and slid it into my pocket, but held on to his side. He didn't seem to mind, but Rephaim seemed a little anxious. I could clearly see it. I let Kalona go and moved to Stevie Rae, sticking out my arm for her to loop hers through it. She grinned and obeyed my unspoken request.

"What do you say to an all paid shopping trip, Stevie Rae?" Her eyes widened and she looked at Kalona. He nodded and she smiled at me.

"I would say what the heck are we doin standing around with these morons? No offense, Rephaim. I love you, but…yeah." I laughed and they both smiled, but Kalona seemed a little different after what Stevie Rae said. Was he offended that she called him a moron? She was just joking. I shook it off and kissed his cheek before going to the car with Stevie Rae and heading to the outlets. "So, Angel, how are the two of you holding out? Two months is a long time, at least with him," Stevie Rae said as we sat with our literally 200 bags of items at a Panera Bread for lunch.

"Well, he hasn't done anything bad, really. I just want him to tell me about his banishment from Nyx. He won't tell me."

"How do you know about that?"

"Nyx came to me…well I went to her. In my dreams. She called me to her realm and asked me of something."

"Really? What did she ask you?" I know Stevie Rae is Rephaim's girl, meaning she's a good person, but I just met her and don't think I should tell her what Nyx asked me. I moved my hair behind my ear and sipped my caramel cappuccino. "I'm sorry. I'm being pushy. I get a little carried away sometimes. It just seems like I've known you for so long because Rephaim talks about you so much."

"It's fine. Really. Um…she basically asked me to try to turn Kalona good. She said only I can. She also said some girl named Zoey that he used to love doesn't have a hold on him anymore. I wonder why…" I trailed off as I saw Tulio leaning against a wall watching me. My eyes widen and fear automatically crept over me.

"Angel? Angel, what's wrong?" I couldn't answer her I was so scared. Our eyes were locked and he smiled devilishly, a mixed meaning in his eyes. I was in a tight trance and couldn't get out. I saw everything from our past together. Every smile, every kiss, every sweeping moment up until the time I left. I saw what happened after that. He went psycho. He destroyed his house completely out of anger, took a bath in gasoline, then burned the house to the ground. He stood and watched the flames blaze…from inside it. He killed himself in a fire. I felt myself crying, but I couldn't break the trance to do anything about it. Another vision was like a warning to me. It was him before he died. There isn't a word to describe how he looked. Psychotic is a complete understatement. He said '_I will find you. And if I can't have you, I will kill you_.' Then, he was gone. My body repeatedly shivered and Stevie Rae wiped my face. "What happened?"

"He's going to kill me," I whispered, still dazed. I faintly heard her asking questions, but I was too frozen to hear or respond.

"Let's get you back home." She helped me to the car and got some guys to help us with the bags before then drove us back to the condo. I'd snapped out of my little daze by the time we got back and quietly walked upstairs. I went to Kalona's room, planning on lying with him because I didn't want to be alone. The door was closed and I could hear Kalona and Rephaim talking. I was about to walk away, but I froze.

"Father…what exactly are your intentions for her?" Rephaim said.

"I'm not sure. I used to wish to use her to get Zoey back, but now, I no longer care for Zoey. I want Angel. I want her to be mine."

"And how do you plan on achieving that?" It was really quiet at first.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes I think of using lies and evil…and other times I think of telling her the truth."

"You know which one will get you what you want longer and will make her happy."

"Yes. Of course. And, honestly, I want nothing more than to please her. It is so strange. The only thing I ever think about is her and what pleases her. Then I try my hardest to do that." I blushed at his words.

"That's called love." My eyes widened at the word.

"No. I do not believe in that. Nor do I follow it. I do not love, nor will I ever love." Well, then in that case, we'll be very happy together because after what happened with Tulio, I have vowed to never fall in love again. I promised myself I would never love a man, especially as much as I loved Tulio. I still don't understand how someone I love more than anything and who claims to love me just as much could hurt me so bad, physically and emotionally.

"Well then, I do not know of another explanation. I suggest you go along with it, though, because I believe she cares for you, just as you care for her." Wow. Rephaim is a friggin mind reader. "I should go. I think the girls are back." I hurried downstairs just as quietly as I came up and saw Stevie Rae sitting on the couch. She turned to me and smiled.

"Are you okay now?" I nodded and plopped down in another chair.

"Yeah. Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Is Rephaim still up there talking?"

"Yeah. I think he's done, though." Just as I say that, Rephaim and Kalona walk downstairs. Stevie Rae stands and moves to him where he's waiting at the door. "Bye, Rephaim. It was nice meeting you Stevie Rae. Thanks again." We said or goodbyes and they both promised to come back. Kalona shut the door and walked towards me. "Um, actually, could you lock the door?" He looked confused, but did it.

"Angel, what happened earlier? And don't lie, because I know something is wrong with you. You look afraid. Did I do something?"

"No. I just feel different with Stevie Rae. It's nothing. I promise. I just wanna relax and lay down."

"Alright. I will take you to your room." I let him take me upstairs and I took a long bath and dressed in a pair of green cotton shorts, a blue tank top and a pair of fuzzy blue socks before going to Kalona's room. I knocked on the door then opened it to find him lying on his bed reading. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and stepped in, taking in his hotness. How could a guy make a simple pair of black pajama pants look so damn hot?

"Hi."

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head, climbed up on his bed and curled up in his side.

"I don't wanna be alone. Can I lay in here?"

"Of course."

"What're you reading?"

"Fifty Shades of Grey." I smiled and traced his veins along his arms.

"My daddy loves that book, too. It was one of his favorites." He smiled and sat the book down before pulling me closer to him.

"Tell me what's wrong." I gave him a look and he shook his head. "Do not look at me as if I'm imagining things. You only trace my veins when there's something you want to tell me. Also, you looked afraid when Rephaim and I came downstairs. So tell me what's wrong. Did Stevie Rae say something?" I shook my head and looked down at my hand, still tracing his veins. I immediately stopped.

"There's nothing wrong."

"You're lying. Your voice gets low when you're lying." I sighed and rested my head on his chest so I wouldn't see his reaction to what I say.

"Tulio came back today." I paused for a while and he stiffened. "He showed me all our memories together," I continued. "He also showed me what happened after I left. He went insane and trashed his house, then took a bath in gasoline and set the house on fire…with him inside. He's gonna kill me, Kalona."

"No. Don't jump to conclusions. You do not know that for sure."

"His last words were that he was gonna find me…and if he couldn't have me, then he'd kill me." This time, his arms tightened and I looked up at him. His entire body was tense. And I have the strangest feeling that it wasn't out of fear, but of anger. Tulio was trying to take me away from him and if he couldn't, then he said he'd kill me. I don't know whether it was a threat or a promise, but I'm afraid to find out. Tulio has to be the only thing I'm actually afraid of…well, the new Tulio at least. He's some freak immortal thing that looks scary as shit compared to how I remember him from before. I reached up and touched Kalona's cheek gently, regaining his attention.

"You know what I'm going to say." I nod. "I will die brutally before I let him take you from me, and I'll burn in hell before I let him hurt you. Do you understand me?" I nod again. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?" I thought about that one. Kalona had done a very good job on protecting me, but can he actually beat Tulio. Neither of us know what he even is, so, of course, that is a question that will only be answered when/if this battle comes. Until then…can I trust Kalona and know for a fact that nothing will waver?

"Yes," I say with so much confidence that every part of my body tingles from that one word. I know I can trust him. He's not going to let me down. If he does, I'm gonna come back like Tulio and haunt the shit out of him. I laid my head back on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. Being wrapped in his arms feels like the safest place in the world, which worries me more than ever. That's exactly how I felt about Tulio, and you see where that got me. What if I did actually fall in love with Kalona? Then Tulio would come and destroy everything. Would he kill Kalona instead of me to make me suffer? Or would he spare Kalona and keep this between us? He may, but Kalona would definitely automatically voluntarily get involved in the situation. Gosh, why are guys such idiots?

**Kalona's POV**

So the boy was back. Perfect. He hurt his son and is now trying to take away the reason of his existence. The reason he hasn't destroyed the world yet and the reason he still lives today. He thought A-ya was what he needed, but she trapped him, then he thought Zoey was who he was meant to have, but in the end, Angel is the one he wishes to spend the rest of his eternity with. And now this incompetent fool is going to try to take her away from him? Never. She belongs to him. Angel is his and not him or anyone else is going to change that. The immortal looked down at the beautiful girl wrapped in his arms, the only place he wanted her to stay. She looked up at him and smiled. How could a monster like him ever come across the acquaintance of such purity, no matter how much immortal power he has or his godly looks? It is an unanswered question that floats in the pit of his mind many times, but he honestly couldn't care less. All that mattered is that it happened. She reached up to his forehead and smoothed the lines in it from his deep thoughts.

"What're you thinking so hard about?" she asked.

"Nothing important."

"Okay. Well, I have a question."

"Alright."

"Do you eat? Like, human food?" He smiled and started laughing. "I'm serious. I've never seen you eat anything before and I'm curious." He couldn't answer because he couldn't stop laughing. "Kalona!" she cried as she hit him in the chest. "It's not funny." She pouted and pushed away from him. He tightened his arms and stopped laughing, but kept the smile.

"Alright, I'm sorry. You're right. It certainly was not funny. And to answer your question, no, I usually don't, but I can."

"Then why don't you?" He shrugged and kissed her once.

"Just a choice. It's not a complete necessity, so I choose not to worry about it." She nodded and closed her eyes.

"So, what's the best thing you've eaten?" He thought for a moment.

"I honestly do not remember. It was something from Barbados."

"Ooh. I've always wanted to go there. My father wouldn't take me when he went because he didn't want me in the way or getting into trouble."

"You wish to go?" She nodded.

"Then we will go." Her eyes snapped open and she peered at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" He nodded and she smiled. "You are one of the sweetest people I have ever met. Why do you wanna be evil? You're so sweet and loving. Why aren't you good?"

"I was, but love is what made me become who I am now. I loved Nyx, more than anything. She rejected my love and banished me from her realm, putting me where I am today and causing me to turn evil."

"So that's why. Because she broke your heart." She looked down and moved her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressed." He smiled and nudged her chin up so she could look at him.

"Do not regret. I am fine. Now, I want you to sleep. You will be safe." She leaned up and kissed him before lying against his chest and going to sleep. He watched her sleep peacefully. She was the only reason he hadn't cracked and destroyed everything. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe. He would not let this stupid boy who once held her heart to take her from him. Kalona thought about what Rephaim had said before about him loving Angel. It was entirely logical, but Kalona did not believe in love. How could he be in love when he doesn't believe in it? There has to be some other logic to the situation. But Rephaim also said that she cared deeply for Kalona. Could she be in love with him? Rephaim seems rather exact when it comes to reading people. He hasn't been wrong yet. And what better person to know love when they see it but someone who is actually in love? It's easy to see that Rephaim cares greatly for Stevie Rae, and though Kalona doesn't believe in love himself, he can't help being happy for his son, though he'd never say that out loud… His thoughts trailed off when he heard the faint sound of wings flapping. One of his sons were here…and so was Angel. She preferred not to have them here because she was afraid of them in a way. They, as she stated, "freak her out", whatever the hell that means. He stood, careful not to awaken her, and moved to his balcony just as Nisroc, his son landed on it.

"Nisroc. What brings you here?"

"Father, my brother is now ssstable. He isss able to take flight, for minimum timing, but he wishes to seek revenge on the boy who did thisss to him. Let him live, he will not."

"Revenge? Tell him to have no worries. The boy shall be found soon. He is antagonizing and harassing what is mine. That will not do."

"Yesss, Father."

"Take flight to the sky, my son, and join your brothers."

"Will you not join usss?" He looked back through the glass sliding doors at the sleeping Angel and smiled a little.

"No, not tonight. I have things to take care of." His son glanced at her, too and nodded once.

"Yesss, Father. I understand." He turned and took flight. Kalona stayed out on the balcony and looked up at the night sky filled with stars and the light of the full moon. He felt someone brush his bare back gently with their fingers then kiss his spine and wrap their arms around his waist. It was easy to tell it was Angel. She kissed his back again before resting her head on it.

"Why are you out here all alone? It's freezing and your half clothed, let alone dressed for the night air." He smiled and swiftly flipped her around so her back was against the railing and he was in front of her.

"I am immortal. The weather does not affect me. And I am not alone, now, am I?" She shook her head and looked up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful. You're lucky you have wings to fly. I would love to just get away from all the stupidity and dumb asses and just…relax. Be in control."

"My wings are your wings," he said in a low voice before kissing her throat, feeling her pulse quicken. He wanted so badly to drink from her, but that would most likely frighten her, though it would not hurt her. He pulled away, too tempted to do it and she put her head down and shivered. "Go inside. You are cold." She shook her head.

"No. I'm fine. I'm not gonna die."

"You're so stubborn," he said with a smirk.

"Would I be me if I wasn't?"

"I suppose not. So, to avoid changing who you are…" he trailed off and picked her up, much to her dismay, and sat her on the bed. "Now you're still Angel and I'm not worried you'll freeze to death." She rolled her eyes and folded her legs.

"You're so dramatic. So, what did your son want?" He was shocked by the question. So she knew he was here. She laughed and shook her head. "Relax. I'm okay."

"I will tell you in the morning. Now sleep." She crawled up to the top of the bed and under the covers, closing her eyes. He smirked and turned to walk back to the balcony, but was stopped by a giggle. He turned back to see Angel looking at him and smiling.

"You do realize that just because you say sleep and I close my eyes doesn't mean I'm actually sleep, right?"

"I do now." She laughed again and closed her eyes. He sat on the bed and waited until she was _really_ asleep before going on the roof. He figured his son would want revenge, but he was hoping he wouldn't. Kalona had to be the one to kill this boy. It was definitely mandatory. With his son's wanting of revenge, his rage would get in the way of Kalona's rage and wanting of revenge, creating confusion and a hole for the boy to slip through, taking what is Kalona's. He cringed at the thought of him getting her, killing her, or worse, taking her from him. The thought rang in his mind all night and the image of her with that boy flashed over and over again.

**Angel's** **POV**

"So, you finally decided to take my calls," Blaine said through the other end of the phone. I'd missed our date and hadn't talked to him since. Between Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Kalona and my own family, there was too much to deal with. I'd gone back to Rio for a week to visit and didn't tell him beforehand. I smirked and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've just been really busy with…well, everything. I didn't have any free time. And about our date, I'm really sorry. I forgot I was scheduled to go back home then forgot to tell you. Things have just been really crazy the last few weeks." I stood in my closet looking for an outfit to wear to go out with Lira to some girl's party. I don't know who she is, but she knows me and wants me to come. Shrug. Whatevs.

"It's cool. So, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, actually. Some girl from school is having a party. I don't know her and can't remember her name, but she was really anxious to have me at her party. Lord knows why. My friend Lira is forcing me to go."

"You mean Ursula? Ursula Paige?"

"Yeah. That's her. I think we might have a class together or something," I said nonchalantly, shrugging as I pulled out yet another set to wear. So far, my bed was unseen under the 17 other outfits I'd picked out to choose from.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you there then. I'm going too. But, what are you doing until then?"

"Nothing. I was thinking of chilling with Lira until the party. Why? Did you have something better in mind?"

"Well, you owe me for missing our date and not telling me, so I was hoping you'd use the free time you have today to pay me back."

"I don't owe you anything. _You_ owe _me_ a better way of asking me out than that."

"You're serious?"

"I'm listening." He chuckled then sighed.

"Would you like to go out with me…again? My friend's having a get together at the beach and I was gonna go, but I need you there."

"Dude, it's freezing outside. Why would you go to the beach?"

"Because it's the best time to go. It's awesome, trust me. What? Are you scared you'll catch a cold and start sniffling like a kitten?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm not _that_ crazy."

"Oh, c'mon, Angel. It'll be fun. I promise. It's not even cold out today. It's 75° and it's not even noon yet." I thought about it. I have nothing better to do for the day. Kalona's sleeping hours are stupid, so if I don't make him sleep at night, he switches to his bizarre hours and stays up all night and sleeps during the day. Usually I wake him up regardless, but I'll be fine. The same goes for Stevie Rae and Rephaim. They sleep on his backwards hours, too. I might as well get some form of entertainment. I shrugged and tossed down the outfit I'd pulled out.

"Fine. Why the hell not? I've got nothing better to do."

"Cool. Pick you up in an hour?"

"Whatever." He laughed at my nonchalant attitude before hanging up. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth before padding to my closet wrapped in a short black towel. I sensed someone behind and froze, afraid to turn and see Tulio. Luckily, when I turned, I saw Kalona examining me like I was the most interesting and amazing thing on the planet. I admit, this towel leaves _very_ little to the imagination, but that doesn't mean it's polite to stare.

"Nice outfit. I like that one better than these others you have down here, though one is much better than that." Knowing which "outfit" he was implying, I rolled my eyes and turned back to my closet.

"Aren't you supposed to be catching up on sleep?"

"The shower woke me up…and the music." I grinned and turned down the stereo my iPod was plugged up to. "Where are you going?"

"To the beach with a couple friends and later tonight, I'm going to some girl named Urcy's party with my friend Lira. What are your plans now that you're awake?"

"To keep you here with me instead of going out with illogical, idiotic, worthless humans." I turned to him with a look of annoyance.

"Dude, you gotta stop talking shit about humans. I _am_ an illogical, idiotic, worthless human, ya know."

"No. You're not worthless." Catching on that he was calling me everything else but worthless, I narrowed my eyes and grinned before flinging a hanger at him

"Jerk," I mumbled. "And, you can't make me stay," I said, turning back to my closet and looking for the perfect pair of shorts. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall before gripping my waist and smirking smugly.

"How about now?" I shook my head and he moved one hand to run his fingers through my hair before moving his face down to my ear and nibbling on it. Damn it! He knew I loved that. Not as much as…As if reading my mind, he moved down to my neck and kissed it in the irresistible way that always got me to shut up about something I was mad about. "Now will you stay?" he whispered against my skin. I couldn't even answer him. It should be against the laws of humanity and all that is good and right for anybody to make someone feel so good to the point that they can't even speak. He smiled and laughed before pulling away. After I regained myself, I asked him to give me time alone, to which he complied reluctantly. Once he was gone and I was sober, I dressed in a white two piece bikini and put on a pair of cut off shorts and a black cropped hoodie. I slipped on a pair of sneakers and straightened my hair, applied eye liner, mascara and packed a bag. Completely ready to go, I slipped out the window with my bag and walked across the grass. It was pretty nice out today. I silently started my motorcycle and it quietly purred to life. I plugged in my iPod and zoomed off towards my old house before Kalona brought me to his condo. That's where Blaine thinks I live. I doubt he would take the fact that I live in an isolated area in a condo that costs more than the homes of 14 of his ancestors with a super hot fallen angel/warrior who just so happens to be immortal too lightly. I begin to wonder what Kalona would think of me going out with Blaine. he'd probably be pissed and jealous. But, for him to be jealous...he would also have to be in...love. Damn it. There's that stupid word again. And the more I think about the possibility, the more I reaize that I'm in love with Kalona. I'm madly in love with Kalone...Oh shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. Haven't updated in an extremely long time, but I'm on a semi-vacation/family trip in Puerto Rico wih my bf's family and **_just_ **found a place where they have wifi. So...here you go!**

**Kalona's POV**

So she left anyway. Angel had been gone all day and had yet to return. He would go out looking for her, but he didn't know where to start. With Angel, anything is possible and she could be anywhere. What was so special about these humans that could make her leave him and stay away so long? He's an all powerful immortal warrior and they're just incompetent mortals who have nothing to offer her that Kalona couldn't easily give her without much effort. It was obvious. And she knew it. So, why did she fight him every chance she got? Did she not want the world or everything her heart desired? Did she not want to rule over mortals and vampyres alike at the immortal's side? And, it was even more unlikely their situation because Kalona had never wanted anyone or anything more in his immortal life than he wanted Angel. She was the sole purpose that he even still stood sane. He wanted her approval, her faith, her in general. And that is one thing that Kalona would never admit, for it would then cost him his power. Kalona flew through the night sky towards the House of Night, where he spent most of his nights as the new sword master since the old one, Dragon Lankford, was killed by Neferet's vessel, Aurox, while trying to save Rephaim. As a sign of his gratefulness for saving his son, Kalona took up Dragon's job and planned to keep it alive. He landed outside of the school building and walked in, greeting a few of his students and a few girls he knew not the name of and were not in his class, but seemed to always find some reason to talk to him. He went to Thanatos' classroom. Thanatos was the new principal of the House of Night due to Neferet's taking of Darkness as her consort. She stood in the room at a large desk preparing for her morning classes. She looked up at Kalona as he entered the room.

"Kalona. Merry meet, sword master. What can I do for you?" He fisted his heart and bowed, giving her the respected greeting. Stevie Rae poked her head into the room and smiled.

"Merry meet, Thanatos, Kalona. I hope we're not interrupting. Can we talk to you two for a minute?"

"Of course. Come in, Stevie Rae." She entered with Rephaim right behind her. Rephaim sat in a seat and Stevie Rae looked at him in question, a little nervous.

"Are you sure?" she whispered to him.

"Yes. Go ahead." She sighed and crossed her eyes before looking at the two waiting vampyres.

"Okay, so…Thanatos, you know about Angel, don't you?"

"Yes, you have told me a few things." Kalona furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Stevie Rae.

"You told her about Angel?"

"Well, yeah. She's kinda a big part of your life and you're a big part of Rephaim's and he's a big part of mine, so that makes both you and Angel a big part of my life. Anyways, um, so… Rephaim and I both agree that Angel needs to know about all of this that's going on here at the House of Night."

"She does not know of us?" Thanatos asked. Stevie Rae and Rephaim both shook their heads and Thanatos looked at Kalona.

"She is still human no matter what our situation is. It's not necessary for her to know of the House of Night. She has not been marked, she is not immortal─"

"But Nyx _has_ in fact chosen her in a way. She came to her in a dream," Stevie Rae clarified. He looked at her then at Rephaim and back.

"I did not know this."

"Well, there are a lot of secrets being held around here, aren't there?" Thanatos pointed out. "It seems to me that there is a lot to be cleared."

"Exactly my point of bringing this up, Thanatos. I think, not only should Angel know about all this, but she should also join it. Rephaim and I think she should join the House of Night. Nyx has chosen her, she just hasn't given her a visual mark."

"Good point. But I believe everything needs to be cleared out first before we make any vast decisions in the girl's life. Kalona, I do believe that the girl should know of your nightly whereabouts since it may have an effect on her." Kalona nodded, not sure how this would all play out.

"I think you should bring Angel here and we'll all explain everything to her tomorrow and then she can make a decision of her own," Stevie Rae said, glancing at Rephaim then back at Kalona and Thanatos.

"I agree. We cannot simply decide on her life," Thanatos added. They all looked at Kalona, who watched Rephaim. His son nodded once and Kalona followed suit.

"I will bring Angel here tomorrow and we shall explain everything." Stevie Rae smiled and looked at Rephaim before nodding.

"Great! This is going to be perfect. Now we won't have to hide anything from her anymore. She has become like a sister to me. It's weird keeping secrets from her. Plus, I can tell that it's more to your relationship with her than you're letting on. And I know you don't really believe in love and all, but I think you love her." At that moment, Zoey entered the room along with her warrior/consort, Stark, all the other red vampyres, Neferet's vessel, Aurox, and a few of Zoey's friends. Shaunee, the one who actually helped Kalona and Rephaim's relationship, smirked at him as she passed. They all took their seats except Zoey and Stark. Zoey stood by Stevie Rae, looking between Kalona, Rephaim, Stevie Rae and Thanatos in question and Stark planted himself by her on guard.

"What's going on?" she asked as she stared at Kalona. It was strange. He stared back at her, but felt nothing. No pull. No infatuation. No lust. No desire. No nothing. And he had an idea as to why. As if on cue, an image of Angel popped into his mind and he turned to Thanatos.

"I must leave, but I will be back before my classes. I do not have any immediate classes─" He felt a pang in his chest and suddenly there was screaming out in the hall. Before he could wonder what was going on, Angel's guard dog ran into the room and looked straight into Kalona's eyes. Then the vision started.

_Angel was walking down an alley with some boy, smiling a little and swaying like she was intoxicated. _

"_What do you wanna do now?" she asked the boy before bringing a glass bottle of what Kalona guessed was the reason for her slurred words and swaying. The boy looked at her and caught her as she tripped a little before smiling devilishly. _

"_You." Then he pushed her up against the alley wall forcefully and pinned her wrists to the wall before commencing to kissing her neck. _

"_Wait, stop it. I don't_─−_I don't want this. Stop. Drake, stop!" He covered her mouth and put a blade up to her throat. _

"_If you don't shut up, I'll have to use this. And I really don't want to, Angel. At least not yet." She whimpered, but didn't make any motion to get free. "Now are you gonna be a good girl and not fight back?" She nodded slowly and he grinned. "Good."_ The vision ended and Kalona looked at Rephaim, who had seen everything that had taken place and Stevie Rae had seen it through Rephaim's mind.

"We have to go. Now," Stevie Rae said as she grabbed Rephaim's arm.

"What's going on? And who's dog is that?" Zoey asked as she stared at the dog. "Stevie Rae?"

"Thanatos, we have to go _now_," she repeated.

"Go. I can tell it's something drastic. Just please take that dog with you. He'll scare the cats _and_ the students half to death." Kalona walked out with Rephaim and Stevie Rae followed.

"No, Stevie Rae. You stay here. I'll go with my father," Rephaim said.

"What? No way am I letting you─"

"Please. I don't want anything to happen to you. He's not very sane right now and he won't be paying attention to who he's hurting. I'm immune to anything he can throw my way, but you he can still hurt. You have to stay here." She obeyed and murmured unintelligible words of affection before letting him go. Kalona burst out the building and immediately took flight with Rephaim right behind him. They took to the skies, scanning the ground for Angel, the thought of her in pain causing Kalona's sanity and rage to intermix and swirl into something greater and more feral and fearful.

**Angel's POV**

"Drake, please stop it," I begged harder, beginning to cry. He was gripping at the edge of my shirt while kissing me. I don't even know this guy, but he was feeling nice enough to get me drink after drink, bottle after bottle at Urcy or Ursula's party. Now I see why Lira and Blaine tried to make me stop and keep me from leaving. I feel bad that I blew them off so harshly now. He ran the blade of his knife across my stomach lightly and I shivered from the cold metal. How did I always end up in these situations? Everything was normal and fine. I went to the beach, then I went to Lira's house and dressed for the party then we went there and somehow I ended up with drink after drink and next thing I know I have an entire bottle in my hand and then it's bottle after bottle and now this. Wait…bottle! I'm still holding the bottle. I bit down on his lip hard and he snatched back in pain then I smashed the bottle onto his head. He fell back and I ran as fast as I could. I came to a fence and started climbing it, but, being I'm completely wasted, my foot coordination isn't ideal. Drake grabbed my hair and yanked me from the fence to the ground before picking me up by my throat and slamming my back against the alley wall. I yelped out in pain and the blade was at my throat again.

"That was pretty stupid, Angel. Brave, but stupid." He dragged the blade down the front of my shirt to rip it open and I screamed as it cut me. Then both Drake and the blade were gone and I was on the ground choking for air. I looked up and saw Kalona holding a sword and Drake on the ground backing away from Kalona then I saw Rephaim. I stood and ran to him and gripped the front of his tee shirt before burying my face in his chest and crying. He hugged me and tried to calm me down. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, Drake was sliced in several places across his chest and face and screaming in pain as nasty sticky laces of darkness oozed across his body, entering and exiting, killing him slowly and painfully. I looked at Kalona who was wiping his sword with a piece of Drake's shirt. He tossed it to the ground and looked at me. I released Rephaim and ran and wrapped my arms around Kalona, crying harder than ever.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left and I should've stayed home." He shushed me and looked at Rephaim.

"You go back. Tell Thanatos I can't make it tonight. Get someone else to cover." Rephaim obeyed and left. Kalona lifted me up and started flying towards home. When we got there, I leaped from his arms and ran straight for the bathroom, feeling all the alcohol coming back up. I shut and locked my door before running to my bathroom and doing the same thing, making it to the toilet just in time for me to puke up one of the several bottles of Devil Springs Vodka and Everclear. Kalona knocked on the bedroom door and started turning the knob. "Angel? Open the door." He somehow got that door open and started doing the same to the bathroom door.

"Go away!" I said over a cough of more vomit. "I'll be out in a minute. Just don't come in here."

"Angel, what's going on? Why won't you open the door?"

"Just−─" I was cut off by more vomit. "Kalona, I'll be out in a minute. Just go away." I heard him sigh and leave. Once I was done, I brushed my teeth 5 times and showered for an hour and a half before I finally walked out the bathroom. I searched for a smidge of cotton, but everything was silk, satin and a bunch of other fancy shit. I slammed the drawer and found my brother's varsity fùtbol sweatshirt that he'd gave to me to wear to his games. The thing was too small for him but it was humongous on me. The life of tiny people. Well, it'd come in handy. It reminded me of my brother, who I missed like crazy. I walked out to Kalona's room, but he wasn't there. He was standing out on his patio again, with no shirt on, but his wings were back, which was kinda a reminder that this dude is crazy evil. Then something attracted my attention down by his legs. There were slithers of darkness swirling around his entire frame. They were the same things that were oozing over Drake. I shivered at the memory then started walking towards Kalona, but stopped. I didn't like the look of those darkness things. "Ka─−Kalona." His body tensed, but he didn't turn around. That's weird. "Are you…feeling okay? There's like…darkness swirling around y−─"

"Who was that boy?" he asked, his voice dark. Is he mad?

"What?"

"Who was the boy, Angel?"

"Um…I don't know. His name was Drake, but I don't know−─"

"_You don't know_? You left with this boy and you don't even know who he is?" He still hadn't turned around. What's going on?

"Well, I wasn't with him. I was with my friend Lira and I got really drunk and I somehow ended up with him and−─"

"He tried to take you away from me." I laughed a little at how jealous he sounded.

"Kalona, I doubt that's what he was doing. No one really even knows about you existing except Rephaim and Stevie Rae and all of the others like them. I'm pretty sure I'm the only human that knows about you−─" He turned around then and was suddenly in front of me. Whoa. His eyes were blazing with anger and the dark swirls were still there, growing.

"Do you think this is humorous? Do you find this amusing? You're not taking me seriously."

"Well, no because you're acting like you're jealous and it's stupid."

"My anger is stupid to you? My anger is amusing?" His voice and eyes grew darker and the swirls grew more. I backed up a little.

"Well, yeah, because I kinda almost got raped and died and the only thing you can think of is who the guy was that did it and how jealous you are. You killed him, it's over. That's all that matters, right?"

"No. That is not all that matters."

"Well, it's all that matters to me. So, can you stop because you're starting to scare me."

"Maybe that's what you need. A scare will show you that this is not a game. That this is serious. Maybe you'll take me seriously."

"Okay, Kalona, you're really starting to freak me out. I'm gonna go and let you cal down some." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. _Tight_. I winced and looked at him. his eyes weren't amber anymore. They'd gone completely black and he looked really scary. Something sliced into my arm and I looked down and saw the slivers rolling up my arm, slicing it and making me bleed. Were they drinking my blood?

"No. You chose that fool over me. You tried to leave me."

"What? Kalona, stop it." I struggled to get out of his grip, but he tightened it. I heard one of my bones start to crack and cried out in pain. "Kalona, let me go! You're hurting me!" The bone rushing mixed with the sliver cutting me made matters worse.

"You tried to leave me for him."

"No! I didn't try to leave, you!"

"Stop lying to me!" his voice boomed in anger. The pain got worse and I was getting really weak.

"I'm not lying! Kalona, stop it!"

"ANGEL!" he screamed as he seized my other wrist just as tight and more tendrils led up my arm as his darkness still swirled around him. they were moving on the ground towards my feet and began cutting and searing my legs, too. Hot tears started falling down my face at the pain.

"Kalona, please stop it! What are you doing? What's happening?" He ignored me and I saw drops of my blood hit the floor, staining it. I tried to scream, but his grip had tightened more and the pain cut off my scream. More blood flowed from me and pooled around us on the floor. I was going to die. He's going to kill me. He's gone crazy and now he's going to kill me. He even looked crazy. He was smiling. I crumbled against him, not having the strength to hold myself up anymore. "Kalona, please…stop. You're…killing…me," I barely whispered, not even having the energy to speak anymore.

"Tell me you love me! Tell me you'll never leave me!" What the hell is going on? Is this who he really is? I didn't speak. I couldn't even move. Then he wasn't holding me anymore and I crashed to the floor. I looked up and saw Blu growling at him, stepping close slowly. Then I blacked out.

**Alrighty then. R&R, por favor. xoxo *Starr***


End file.
